A Drabble of Ice and Fire
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Westeros und Essos in 100 Worten. Drabble Sammlung
1. Fire and Blood

Vom Blute des Drachen. Aus dem Hause Targaryen des alten Valyria. Stormborn. Unburned. _Khaleesi_ ihres eigenen _khalasar_.

Ein Mädchen von jungem Alter, lieblichem Gemüt. Unschuldig, unberührt. Rein und zart.

Ein Mädchen aus einer alten Familie voll bewegter Historie, mit dem Willen zu überleben. Ein Mädchen, das um seinen Platz in der Welt kämpft, mit einem harten Leben, früh der Kindheit beraubt.

Verkauft vom eigenen Bruder für Macht und Wahn. Zunächst nur eine Ware, doch sie kämpft um mehr. Geliebt, angebetet, gefürchtet. Mit nichts in der Hand will sie alles erreichen.

 _Khaleesi_ , Königin der Sieben Königslande von Westeros.

Mutter der Drachen.


	2. Blood of my Blood

Ser Jorah Mormont konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie Daenerys auf diesen Scheiterhaufen stieg. Die silberne Dame war seine Königin, _Khaleesi_ , er konnte ihr nicht befehlen. Sie war eine Targaryen, sie ließ sich nicht aufhalten.

Die Flammen fauchten. Unbeirrt schritt das Mädchen voran, Schritt um Schritt ihrem wahnsinnigen Tod entgegen. Er konnte ihr nicht mehr helfen.

Die Flammen verloschen, nur Asche blieb zurück. Er fürchtete, was er vorfinden würde, doch er fürchtete zu Unrecht. Großes erwartete ihn, ehrfürchtig sank er auf die Knie.

„Blut von meinem Blute!"

Drei Drachen hatten sich um ihre Mutter mit dem Drachenblut versammelt, drei lebende _Drachen_!


	3. Dracarys

Drachen sind eine Waffe, mächtiger als alles, was sowohl in Westeros als auch in ganz Essos jemals bekannt war. Unvorstellbar groß können sie werden, geflügelte Schrecken, fleischgewordene Magie, geboren aus Feuer und Tod.

Und lange waren sie verschollen, galten als ausgestorben.

Nun aber kehrten sie mit der letzten Targaryen wieder in die Welt zurück. Kostbarer als alle Schätze der Welt sind diese drei Juwelen ihre Armee, mit denen sie ihr Königreich erobern wird. Der Drache hat wieder drei Köpfe und wird den Iron Throne für sich gewinnen.

Sie ist die Mutter der Drachen, und nichts wird ihre Kinder stoppen können.


	4. A mother's right

Einst schien Cats kleine heile Welt so perfekt. Ned war ihr wundervoller Gemahl, der Wolf des Nordens. Doch dann fiel ihr kleiner Bran. Sie musste es Ned sagen, nahm Abschied von Winterfell und ihren süßen Kleinen.

Ihre Welt begann zu bröckeln, ihre Familie wurde zerrissen. Sansa eine Gefangene der Lannisters, Arya verschwunden. Ned wurde ermordet und Robb musste zu früh erwachsen werden, der König im Norden.

Doch dieser eine Rabe von Winterfell … Hatte sie jemals Söhne gehabt?

So hatte sie das einzige Recht der Mutter, Jaime zu befreien, ihren Erzfeind.

Sie musste retten, was sie konnte!

Rettete sie es wirklich?


	5. The Imp's Drabble

Seine Lady eine Hure. Er selbst nur ein halber Mann an Größe. Weder geschickt mit dem Speer oder dem Schwert.

Seine einzigen Waffen sind seine scharfe Zunge und sein nicht minder scharfer Verstand. Nur wenige wissen dies in einer Welt wie Westeros, einer Welt voller Krieg und Messerarbeit, zu schätzen.

Meist nennt man ihn geringschätzend Zwerg, von niemandem geliebt außer seiner Hure. Hand des Königs, doch vom Vater entmachtet. Nicht einmal seine Geschwister wollen ihn lieben.

Tyrion mag ein Halbmann sein, doch er selbst besitzt mehr Mut und Willensstärke, sich in dieser Welt zu behaupten, als so manch gestandener Ritter.


	6. The Night's Watch

_Night gathers, and now my watch begins._

Sie sind die Night's Watch, Wächter des höchsten Nordens, Wächter im ewigen Eis. Seit Jahrtausenden bemannen sie die Mauer.

 _I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness._

Ihr Leben ist die Wacht, einsam in der Kälte und der Dunkelheit des Nordens. Sie waren Diebe, Mörder, Vergewaltiger, hohe Herren, einfaches Volk. Nun sind sie die Wächter, tapfere Beschützer der Sieben Königslande, eine Bruderschaft, zusammengeschweißt mit Eis und Eisen.

 _I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come._

* * *

Kursives ist aus dem Eid der Night's Watch zitiert.


	7. Guilty

Ja, er war schuldig, er hatte sich so einiger Verbrechen für schuldig befunden. Nur nicht für das, für welches er vor Gericht gebracht worden war: dem Königsmord. Nein, jenes Verbrechen, welchem er sich schuldig befunden hatte, war weitaus monströser: Er war geboren worden, er lebte, er war ein Zwerg.

Wie er doch wünschte, dieses andere Verbrechen begangen zu haben. Wie er wünschte, für die ganze, verdammte Stadt genügend Gift zu haben, um sie alle auszumerzen, diese verlogene Bande! Sie leugneten es, natürlich, doch sie hatten ihn allein für seine Existenz angeklagt, sein ganzes Leben schon. Hätte Tyrion anderes erwarten sollen?


	8. Harpyie

Die Harpyie war das Zeichen der Ketten. Sie war die Herrscherin über ein Herr versklavter Seelen. Und Daenerys hatte sie gestürzt.

Nun saßen ihre Drachen an der Spitze der Pyramide von Meereen und sie war die Herrscherin ihrer eigenen Stadt. Wie eine Göttin thronte sie über einem Meer aus Häusern und wimmelnden Leibern, erhaben und einsam.

Tat sie wirklich das Richtige? Das sie das _Rechtmäßige_? War es gut von ihr, all die alten Traditionen der Slaver's Bay zu Asche werden zu lassen?

Vielleicht hatte sie Fehler begangen, aber sie konnte lernen. Sie würde bleiben.

 _Stay. Rule. And be a queen._ *

*Zitat


	9. A Lannister always pays his debts

Manchmal hatte Tywin Lannister vielleicht doch Recht. Jedenfalls, wenn es um das Geld ging, ging es Tyrion durch den Kopf.

Geld gewann Kriege, regierte die Welt! Wer wusste das besser als ein Lannister? Mit Geld konnte man sich nahezu alles kaufen, selbst Freunde. Ganz zu schweigen von der Liebe. Ah, die Liebe! Manchmal war es eben doch von Vorteil ein Lannister zu sein.

Und natürlich zahlte ein Lannister auch stets seine Schulden. Tyrion wusste, wie wichtig das war und welch Vorteile das bringen konnte. Wie beeinflussbar die Menschen doch waren, so bald nur die richtige Summe Geldes im Spiel war.


	10. Targaryen

Am Ende war er doch ein Targaryen geblieben, ein Bruder der Night's Watch, ein Königssohn und selbst ein König. Hätte er es gewünscht.

Maester Aemon Targaryen.

 _Blood of my blood._

Vom Blute des Drachen.

Er war so alt geworden wie kein zweiter. Über die Jahre hatte er große Weisheit und Wissen angesammelt. Am Ende hatte ihn sein eigener Körper betrogen.

Denn die Drachen waren wiedergekehrt und eine junge Targaryen aus den Ruinen seines Hauses zum Himmel aufgestiegen. Der Drache rief ihn. Es verlangte ihm, dem Ruf seines Blutes zu folgen.

Doch seine Flügel waren nicht mehr. Er versank im Schatten.


	11. Unsullied

Die Unsullied waren die besten Soldaten in der Welt, so sagte man. Daenerys Stormborn aus dem Hause Targaryen wusste dies nur allzu gut, und sie wusste ebenso, wie sehr sie auf diese Sklavensoldaten angewiesen war.

Es widerte sie an, dass auch sie nun ihre Hände mit der Sklaverei besudelte. Doch es musste sein. Bis auf einige wenige Dothraki und ihrem Bären besaß sie kaum weitere Soldaten. Damit ließ sich kein Königreich erobern, ja, damit konnte sie sich selbst kaum gegen ihre Feinde verteidigen!

Bis ihre Drachen stark genug waren, dauerte es zu lang. Etwas Besseres musste her. Etwas weitaus Stärkeres.

Die Unsullied waren perfekt. Kraznys mo Nakloz war es nicht. Der Good Master war ein fetter, aufgeschwemmter Berg, dessen tägliche Gelage mit dem Schweiße und dem Leid von Sklaven erkauft worden war.

Doch Dany lächelte. Sie lächelte und verbarg ihr Gesicht vor der Welt. Sie war gut darin, da die meisten Männer ohnehin nur auf ihre Brüste achteten. Wie leicht es war, sie alle zu täuschen.

Auch wenn der Gedanke an den Tausch ihr Übelkeit bereitete. Den größten, hatte Good Master Kraznys gesagt. Den größten ihrer Drachen im Austausch zu allen Unsullied. Auch jenen in Ausbildung.

Sie musste Drogon hergeben.

Dracarys!

Ein Wort und die Welt ging in Flammen auf.

Triumphierend schritt die Königin durch die rauchenden Ruinen dessen, was einst die stolze Stadt Astapor war. Der Sand an der Stelle, wo Good Master Kraznys gestorben war, glühte noch immer. Er glitzerte rot in der untergehenden Sonne und schimmerte wie Blut. Ein starkes Gefühl der Befriedigung erfüllte sie, als sie die Peitsche in ihren Händen zu Boden warf. Drogon sah dies als sein Kommando und stützte sich darauf, um sie zu zerstückeln.

Sie hob den Blick. Bald würde die Welt ihr zu Füßen liegen und sie würde eine Königin sein.


	12. Fly!

Feuer! Feuer war in seinen Augen, Feuer Wut und Hass. Der Tod tanzte in den mitternachtsschwarzen Tiefen, wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatte.

Doch sie kannte keine Furcht. Drogon war ihr Kind, die Furcht ihrer Liebe und ihres Schmerzes, und sie die Mutter der Drachen. Während der Schwarze Tod und Verderben in der Kampfarena säte, ließ sie sich nicht davon beirren. Sie wusste, dass er seiner Mutter niemals ein Haar krümmen würde. Furchtlos schritt sie auf ihn zu, unterwarf ihn ihrem Willen und stieg auf seinen Rücken.

„Fliege!"

Fliege so hoch hinaus wie nie! Trage mich zu den Sternen!


	13. Grüne Wolken

Ser Willem Darry war ein netter alter Mann, der wunderliche Geschichten erzählen konnte. Die kleine Dany mochte ihn sehr und liebte es im Garten ihres Hauses mit der roten Tür in Braavos auf seinen Knien zu reiten, während er ihr erzählte, was er an Seemannsgarn von den Braavosi aufgeschnappt hatte. Ihr Bruder Viserys sähe es lieber, wenn er ihr Geschichten von Drachen und eisernen Thronen erzählte, aber Dany mochte andere Geschichten lieber.

Die von den grünen Wolken hatte sie erst jüngst gehört und sie gefiel ihr ausnehmend gut.

„Erzählt mir von grünen Wolken, Ser Willem!", bettelte die Mädchen wieder einmal.

Sie hatte noch nie grüne Wolken gesehen. Sie stellte sich diesen Anblick höchst wunderlich vor und wollte so viel wie möglich darüber wissen, um eines Tages die grünen Wolken suchen gehen zu können.

Der alte Ritter seufzte, lächelte aber. „Mal sehen, was ich noch so alles aus der Rumpelkammer meines Kopfes hervorholen kann", sagte er mit seiner knarzigen Stimme. „Man sagt, dass ein grüner Schein am Horizont zu sehen ist, wenn eine Seele von den Toten zurückkehrt. Dann scheinen die Wolken grün."

Dany machte große Augen, das Violett ihrer Iris schien im Licht der Sonne auf. „Von den Toten zurückgekehrt?!"

Viserys musste, wie so oft, die Ruhe und den Frieden stören.

„Das ist Seemannsgarn!", fuhr er dem weißhaarigen Ritter über den Mund. „Sie soll lieber Geschichten von Westeros hören, unserer Heimat, statt irgendwelchen Aberglauben."

„Wie Euer Majestät wünschen."

Dany wusste nicht viel von Westeros. Sie wusste nur, dass ihr Bruder immer wieder sagte, dass dies ihre Heimat war und sie eines Tages zurückkehren würde. Aber ihr Heim war doch das Haus mit der roten Tür. Sie interessierte sich nicht für Drachen und eiserne Throne.

Aber eines Tages würde sie es, und die Welt würde brennen und Drachenschwingen am Himmel rauschen.


End file.
